


Admitting Your Mistakes

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara and Tommy have an argument.  Set after the series end.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Admitting Your Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As soon as she slammed the door, I knew I was in trouble.

“What the hell did you think you were doing back there?”

“Protecting you.”

“Protecting me? Protecting me? I’m not made of glass!”

“No, but you seemed to have a complete disregard for your safety so what else was I supposed to do?”

“Let me do my bloody job!”

“I’ve never stopped you from doing that, but I’m not going to just sit back and let you get injured or worse.”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“Really?”

She threw her hands in the air and began to pace.

“You are bloody impossible!”

As she passed me, I caught hold of her wrist and tugged her towards me.

“But you love me?”

She smiled, and all the anger drained from her body.

“Yes, I love you. But that doesn’t give you the right to…”

I silenced her with a kiss.

“You were saying something?”

Her arms crept around my neck, her smile widening. “Was I?”

“Hmmm, maybe I was mistaken.”

“It’s good that you can admit your mistakes.”

I tapped her playfully on the nose. “Let’s go home Barbara, it’s been a long day.”


End file.
